Chocolate y flores
by Antoshka
Summary: Una pequeña historia que nos cuenta como es la vida de Peter Parker, desde que comenzó a vivir junto con Clark Kent. A pesar de que la diferencia de edad es grande.


Alzó su pierna derecha a lo alto de la bañera cubierta de espuma y llena de agua cálida y agradable; con una esponja en mano, comenzó a pasar la misma por su piel tersa y blanca disfrutando de ese momento a solas, mientras que, ansiosamente, esperaba la llegada de Clark.

Hacía tiempo que ellos habían comenzado con una relación seria, era a escondidas de todos, pues, no era tan bien visto que alguien como él, siendo un menor, estuviera con un adulto como lo era Kal-El; sin embargo, no le importaba en lo absoluto esa abismal diferencia de edad, estaba completamente enamorado de Clark y deseaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que todos lo supieran, pero lamentablemente no podía ser así, ya que, podría traer sus dificultades para los dos.

Bajó suavemente su pierna y hundió su cuerpo hasta el comienzo de la barbilla soltando un suspiro de gusto al disfrutar del clima que tenía allí, solo le faltaba la música relajante que proporcionaba la naturaleza misma y estaría completo, era una lástima que estuvieran viviendo en medio de la ciudad en un departamento pequeño, pero no quitaba que era un tanto…acogedor.

Pasaron minutos en los que se mantuvo en esa posición con sus ojos cerrados hasta que por fin optó por salir de la bañera secándose con una toalla en medio del baño sobre todo en la zona de su cabello castaño. Al salir del baño, caminó totalmente desnudo por la casa con la toalla en sus hombros hacia la habitación, pasando por el pequeño living que se hallaba unido a la cocina hasta llegar a una puerta de madera que, al abrirla se encontró con una habitación simple, con una cama del tipo matrimonial donde solían dormir juntos.

Buscó en la cómoda de aspecto antiguo su ropa, revisando cada uno de los cajones y comenzó seguidamente a vestirse disfrutando del silencio, hasta que fue roto cuando escuchó que la puerta de entrada se abrió y unos pasos irrumpieron en el living.

—Estoy aquí. —dijo Peter con una pequeña sonrisa observando a la entrada, al ver que llegaba Clark con sus manos en su espalda manteniendo esa sonrisa que quedaba maravillosamente bien en su rostro y combinaba de forma perfecta con aquellos lentes negros que solía llevar para ocultar su identidad.

—Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor. —respondió acercándose para seguidamente dar un pequeño beso en sus labios de forma cariñosa, Peter tenía unas magulladuras en su cuerpo que poco a poco iban sanando, ahora solo parecían pequeños hematomas en su piel. —Tus heridas están sanando.

—No tardarán mucho en volver a aparecer. —aunque sonaba muy pesimista, una risa salió de sus labios, estaba acostumbrado en venir lastimado muy seguidamente a la casa, preocupando a Kal-El de sobremanera, aunque lo ocultaba en esa actitud serena que siempre llevaba consigo, él, cumplía un rol muy importante en la vida de Peter, como si fuera un padre para él además de una pareja. Era todo en su vida. —Después de todo, no soy un alienígena como tú. —bromeó robando un leve carcajeo en Clark.

—Muy gracioso. —dijo el pelinegro observándolo, en eso, Peter se percató de que llevaba sus manos tras su espalda y ladeó suavemente su cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es eso lo que llevas ahí?

—Un regalo. —acto seguido, enseño una hermosa caja de chocolates con unas rosas, provocando que Parker lo mirara con asombro y luego con felicidad, abrazándolo muy emocionado, aquellos pequeños detalles le encantaban de parte de Superman.

—¡Me encanta! —exclamó tomando los regalos que le entregó, oliendo suavemente las rosas, disfrutando de su agradable aroma, mientras que Clark no le quitaba los ojos de encima, observando las viejas heridas en su cuerpo, cada vez que salía el chico arácnido a salvar la ciudad, debía de admitir que temía que no regresara a casa, a pesar de que tenía fantásticos poderes, a fin de cuentas, era aún un niño. Uno espectacular.

De repente, Clark se acercó a él unos pasos, cuando el joven dejó suavemente en la cómoda los regalos para continuar vistiéndose y su expresión cambió a una más coqueta al susurrar a su oído—¿Sabes? prefiero otro tipo de marcas en tu cuerpo si vamos a sincerarnos—las mejillas de Peter se encendieron al comprender el mensaje y más aún cuando las grandes manos de Kent tomaron sus mejillas para besarlo de forma fogosa, se sentía tan vulnerable frente a él que no tardó en sucumbir, respondiéndole el beso y retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás cayendo juntos a la cama, no estaba del todo vestido, solo llevaba sus típicos boxers negros, pero tal vez pronto los mandaría al diablo.

—He-hey, debo vestirme, tengo clases. —susurró con su boca y ojos entreabiertos, respirando de forma dificultosa mientras sus pequeñas manos acariciaban su rostro y su cabello negro, tragando algo de saliva.

—No hay problema que te retrases un poco. —bajó sus labios a su cuello dando suaves besos y mordidas en el mismo mientras sus cuerpos se apegaban, rozándose de forma íntima y sus manos se entrelazaban.

Poco a poco, la ropa de Kal-El desapareció quedando tirada en el piso de madera, mientras ambos se tocaban con deseo, rozando ambos sexos en un suave frote, robando un pequeño gemido del menor al sentir como lentamente iba poniéndose duro. Y, mientras ambos disfrutaban de aquel acto de amor puro entre ellos, un pequeño objeto hecho de plata que se había salido del bolsillo de su pantalón, brillaba de forma tenue por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Tal vez, no sería el único obsequio tan especial que Clark tenía guardado para Peter más adelante.


End file.
